big_brother_longtermsfandomcom-20200214-history
Jls599
Jls599 ' was a houseguest in Big Brother 13 & Big Brother: Redemption. Biography Big Brother 13 ''Retrieved pre-season. '''Are you excited to get to play in Big Brother 13? Yes I am excited to be in this cast I was thinking about not applying for this season after coming so close to getting in the mole it made me really doubt myself but I got over it and it mad me more motivated to get in this house and kick some ass. What are you most looking forward to? I looking most forward to meeting new people and having this experience cause BB 12 looked like so much fun and I am so happy I get to be apart of something like that. Who would you love to play with? I would like to play with yiza from BB 9 and BB 12 she was one of my favorite players in this long term and I definitely respect her game play and style it is highly respectable and I would really like to get the chance to play with her and have that experience. What twist do you want to see? I would like to see maybe something to like to App Store or the The temptation room where America votes on who gets a power. Name three things unique about you. I am really humorous I am loud and I do tend to stand out in a room. Any final words? I am just really excited to play and big brother house I am coming for you. Bio Justin was one of the fourteen brand new houseguests to enter the Big Brother 13 house. Upon entering, Justin had no real connections off the bat, and for the most part was laying low. Prior to the premiere, he was the only houseguest who claimed he could not be present for the premiere, but said so to the entire house. As a result, due to having absolutely zero alliances nor affiliates, Justin was nominated week 1 by AriFunni. After Drewkillz99 won the VETO and discarded it rightfully so, the house was left with the decision to evict either RedPandaCodex or Justin. It was a close vote, but in the end the major alliances decided upon evicting Justin as they felt Codex was a bigger threat and would prove beneficial in the later weeks. Thus, Justin became the first evicted and placed 14th. Big Brother: Redemption Retrieved pre-season. How excited are you to be cast for BBR? I am really excited after seeing my comic and really remembering how I got out I am really upset that I didn’t get that chance again and now I get this chance to play I thought I would never come back and now that I am I ready to play more then ever I am so excited to get this second chance and this is probably my last and I won’t waste it. What will you change this time around, being cast as a second chancer? I think the thing I will change is me coming to premiere this time. Every single houseguest says that if I came to premiere then I would be safe. I would just play the game I planned about and maybe change it a little after experimenting and yeah. What three words describe you the best and why? I would say observant, caring, hardworking. Who would you love to play with this season? Ari! Anything else you'd like to add? I am really grateful to cosmic and the production for this second opportunity and whatever happens I am truly grateful for this. Bio Justin was one of the thirteen returning players cast for Big Brother: Redemption. Upon entering the game, Justin began the game very down-low, avoiding competition wins the first week which ultimately benefited as it kept his competitive game secret to his fellow housemates. Justin would continue this mid-tier gameplay for quite some time, never making his threats and targets known. This level of secrecy made it extremely simple for Sinner Raven to nominate Justin on Raven's 2nd HOH reign as a pawn against PlushGarrett123. This immediately set Justin into the target zone, being nominated the following week right off the bat by Diorbarbie in an attempt to make a good move. After sitting on the block facing Dior who now had full power, Justin and Krystal78911 were observed closely by the voters, and it was extremely obvious Justin was much more active and likely to be a threat later on. Thus, the house took the chance they could and evicted Justin from the house, making him place 8th. Host Opinion Justin's gameplay never fails to be one I look back at anytime I think of BB13. He had so much potential of playing a mid-tier floater type game to where I feel he could of easily gotten jury or made it farther. Unfortunately his inactiveness the first week did cost him the game, as it usually does. The difference between Justin and other first boots is we didn't get to actually see him play, just sit around pre-season and pray he didn't get nominated. I'm hopeful Justin can improve this in the future. Not shockingly, Justin made a quick return back into the house during BBR. This time around, things definitely changed. With Justin now showing up, we got to see a new side of him we didn't before. This was equally reflected in his gameplay and social capabilities. With not being seen as a threats for weeks, he used this to his advantage and succeeded for a while. Up until of course, he was easily evicted next to an inactive player. Had Justin just won the POV that week, I'm sure he could of survived further weeks. His downfall was his lack of connections socially at that point and easy capability of being put into the minority. None the less though, Justin made a huge improvement and surely redeemed his rather poor gameplay from BB13. Good game, Justin! Player History - Big Brother 13 Competition History Note: 1 Justin didn't attend this session. Have/Have-Not History Voting History Player History - Big Brother: Redemption Competition History Have/Have-Not History Voting History } | JollyJaymee | Yes |} Trivia Category:BB13 Houseguests Category:14th Place Category:BBR Houseguests Category:African-American Houseguests Category:8th Place Category:BBR Jury